1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a portable terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a portable terminal having a dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication techniques, functions of portable terminals have gradually been developed to satisfy various user demands. For example, a dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) phone has been developed so that a single portable terminal can use two phone numbers. A dual SIM phone has an advantage in that two network services can be simultaneously used by a single phone, and the portable terminals can be used with different phone numbers respectively for a personal usage and a business usage.
However, a conventional dual SIM phone has a problem in that, while a call is made to a phone number assigned to one SIM card, a user cannot make a call to a phone number assigned to the other SIM card. That is, while the user is making a call to a phone number assigned to one of two SIM cards, even if a call is requested to the phone number assigned to the other SIM card, there is no way to confirm the call request, which leads to a problem of missing the call.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.